


you are dead (and the world forgets)

by Ginnn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Marineford Arc, My First Work in This Fandom, Not sure how good it is, POV Outsider, Sad Ending, but i tried, depends on how you look at this, maybe a fix-it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnn/pseuds/Ginnn
Summary: She looked at him from under her fringe, her eyes filled with sadness. He didn't have a smile on his face, and looked as if the world was trying to crush him. His head was bowed and he looked small on the big execution platform. Everybody was here because of him. Even her, chained to her duty, to this life of no freedom she have chosen. And then Sengoku spoke. And world was silent in its horror. Because that man had a child. And then everybody was shouting.Oh, she realised yet again, as the Whitebeards ship began to rise from the sea. Oh, that man, who once upon a time saved her, who was hated by the world, had a son.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	you are dead (and the world forgets)

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work so don't be too harsh please! Oh and english isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes.

She looked at him from under her fringe, awe in her eyes. He looked totaly carefree and had biggest smile she ever seen. He was waving his hands around, laughing at the men that attacked her and batting them away like they were nothing. Her little hands balled up her shirt, as he knocked out last one of the assilants and turned towards her.  
-Be a little more careful in the future, okay?  
She couldn't find her voice, so she only nodded and he was off with even more laughter, taking a worn down straw hat swinging behind his neck on a twine, and placing it on his head.  
Oh, she realised as he was running up to blond haired man with exhaused expression, his smile as bright as sun. Oh, I want to be just like him. Free as wind.  
************  
She looked at him from under her fringe, awe in her eyes. He still had the biggest smile she ever seen and looked just as carefree as in the past, despite the situation he found himself in. He was kneeling on the execution platform, and the blades were under his neck. And then he started talking.  
-You want my treasure?! You can have it! I left everything I gained in one place. Now you'll just have to find it!  
When he ended and the blades came down, everything had gone silent, as if the wold itself was holding its breath. And then. Then everybody started to shout at once. It was the beginning of the New Era.  
Oh, she realised again, as blood began to drip down the platform. Oh, I want to die like him too. Without a single regret.  
**************  
She looked at him from under her fringe, awe in her eyes. He had the biggest smile she ever seen, and looked free as the wind, even in the situation he had found himself in. He was bound and kneeling on the execution platform, and a blade was going for his neck. And then he started shouting.  
-I am the man who will become Pirate King!  
And then there was silence, for a second. And then a lightning come down and struck the platform. She looked in awe as he stood up. Laughing , he took a worn down straw hat, that had fallen beside him, and placed it on his head.  
Oh, she realised, as he started running when marines came after him with hurry. Oh, he was just like him. Living without a regret. (Envy become heavy in her heart.)  
****************  
She looked at him from under her fringe, her eyes filled with sadness. He didn't have a smile on his face, and looked as if the world was trying to crush him. His head was bowed and he looked small on the big execution platform. Everybody was here because of him. Even she, chained to her duty, to this life of no freedom she have chosen. And then Sengoku spoke. And world was silent in its horror. Because that man had a child. And then everybody was shouting.  
Oh, she realised yet again, as the Whitebeards ship began to rise from the sea. Oh, that man, who once upon a time saved her, who was hated by the world, had a son.  
*****************  
She looked at him from under her fringe, awe in her eyes. He now had the biggest smile she ever seen, and looked free as the wind, even in the situation he had found himself in. He was running from the platform, shouting out his lungs, laughing his heart out. His brother was free and they were running away. They were winning. She batted away person attacking her with ease and saw as they come to a stop when Akainu started to insult Whitebeard.  
Oh, she realised as the boy started running back and attacked Akainu with fury. Oh, he isn't like him at all. He was chained down still.  
*****************  
She looked straight in their eyes and saw the shock in them. They weren't smiling and looked as if the wold itself was trying to crush them. In the eyes of straw hatted boy was relief, guilt and no small amound of desperation. She feels the blood dripping down her chin and the small smile forms on her face. The world has gone silent again, at the sudden and unexpected betrayal.  
-Run away, stupid boy.- she speaks with difficulty, just loud enough that they hear her.- Run and don't try to throw your life away again.  
At once the world stops being silent and everybody is shouting again. She feels her strenght leave her and before she falls down, she sees the silent why he keeps mouthing.  
Oh, she realised one last time, as the brothers ran and she looked at furious Akainu with a smile. Oh, I have no regrets now. I can finally be free as the wind. She closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.  
*****************  
In the end her history was simple and uncomplicated. She was from the slums, and lived just to survive. She didn't have any family and no friends, nobody to call hers. She joined Marines for food, for belonging, even if her heart keep longing for something else. She climbed to the rank of Commodore, and then stopped, with apathy that taken over her whole being. All her life she was alone. She wanted more from it but was afraid of taking a first step. And that had been all 35 years she lived. Is it really that suprising that she took a blow meant for the son of only person who ever helped her? Whom she followed in press up until his end? Whom she looked at from under her fringe, awe in her eyes? But who knows? Because in the end, even when her unexplaned sacrifice shocked the world and saved Portogas D. Ace from death, given him little more precious seconds that allowed him to escape, nobody knew her name. And nobody remembered the one little traitorous marine, who in the grand scheme of things wasn't even that important. Just one more body cooling on the ground.


End file.
